The Project
by pinkstar146
Summary: Lily Evans thinks that James Potter is the most annoying person alive. James Potter thinks that Lily Evans is the prettiest person alive. A project for muggle studies is given to them. Will a romance blossom or will it push them farther apart?
1. The Question

The Project

By: pink0614

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that sounds familiar in this short fan fiction of mine. All these belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note:** Those that are italic are form James' point of view, those that are italic and bold are Lily's thoughts while those that are italic and underlined are James' thoughts. Enjoy reading my story!

Chapter 1: The question

" Lily, come on, please give James a chance!"

" No way Arabella, I would rather go out with Peter!"

" You just say that Lily Evans but mark my words, one day you'll be MRS JAMES POTTER!"

Arabella Clearwater was just trying to convince her best friend Lily Evans to go out with James Potter to the Yule ball . . .

" Please Lils! It's our 7th year, James has been asking you for years now! Please Lils please! Sirius told me that James is really crazy for you!"

" Bella, please, I consider Potter as the most annoying person alive!"

" Lils, a girl would DIE for James Potter to like her! What's wrong with James? He's smart, cute, and rich!"

Lily just stared at her friend; Arabella isn't going to give up. _' James really is an annoying little git'_ she thought

Just then the door to the common room opened, and the Marauders entered. Led by James Potter and followed by Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They were " famous" on performing pranks but keep their grades up. A few girls sighed at the sight of Sirius Black. He was one of the most handsome guys in their school. Arabella hurried to Sirius' side and gently kissed him on the cheek. A few girls glared at her but what could they do?

" Hi Lily" Remus Lupin told her and that got her out of her thoughts.

Lily smiled at him and said " Hi Remus!" and saw James Potter staring at her.

_" Lily Evans is the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts"__ James thought " if only she would go to the Yule Ball with me. I think this is the time to ask her out again" _

_James started to walk towards Lily. _

_" Evans, would you like to go out to the Yule Ball with me" he had meant it to be like a normal call but it sounded like a yell. _

_Lily didn't know what to say, she could feel all eyes in the common room staring at her. _

_" I'll think about it Potter. I'll give you my answer on Tuesday"_

_" But…. That's 2 days from now…" James started to protest but Remus kicked him hard to stop him from inflicting further damage. He dragged James to their dormitory leaving the girls behind._

Arabella then pulled Lily to their dormitory.

" Lils, so, are you going with James to the Yule Ball?"

" Bella, I told you. I'll think about it."

" Lils, I just don't get it. You get along with Remus, Sirius and Peter. Why not James? You know Penelope Potmore has her eye on James since our first year. Can you imagine that she tells the whole common room that if she and James get married she would name their kids Padma or Parvati Potter? Talk about being obsessed!"

Lily just laughed and told Arabella to get some sleep.

_" Prongs, what were you thinking? Asking Evans why it took her so long to think?" Sirius said and playfully punched James in the shoulder._

_" Padfoot, relax! I think I finally got her."_

_" Prongsie, of all the girls in this school, why do you like Evans so much? Why not get Penelope; she is so in love with you. Let me bet that if you held her hand she'll faint in shock" Sirius joked ._

_" Shut up! Can't you see that Evans is the Most Beautiful Girl here?"_

_" No, I can't" Remus suddenly said._

_" Moony, why don't you take your eyes of books and notice girls once in a while?" James suggested._

_" Yeah Moony!" Remus backed up James' suggestion. But then said " Hey Prongs! Doesn't it occur to you that Lily would like someone like Moony?" _

_" Shut up Padfoot! Evans will like me you'll see!" _

**Author's note: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and let me know please, please, please! I promise to upload the second chapter faster if I get reviews please! Thanks: )**


	2. The decision

The Project

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that sounds familiar in this short fan fiction of mine. All these belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note:** Those that are italic are form James' point of view, those that are italic and bold are Lily's thoughts while those that are italic and underlined are James' thoughts. Enjoy reading my story! And please review me story after you read it!

Chapter 2: The Decision

" Lils, Tuesday is drawing near. So what'll it be?"

" Bella, I think I would give James a chance."

" Really? Oh, Lils you made me so happy! Now we can double date!"

Lily just smiled and wondered if she made the right decision.

_"Evans would have to go with me!" James told Remus and at the same time assuring himself._

_" I suggest you write poetry and give her sugar hearts. The muggle art of courtship." _

_" Yeah Moony, I think you're right!" _

_James went to the kitchen and tickled the pear in the painting. _

_" Master James, How might Sparkle be of assistance today?" _

_Sparkle was the cousin of James' house elf, Twinkle. James then whispered his plan to Sparkle._

When Lily entered the common room from the library, she saw James covered with mud in their uniform and he slept in the couch while doing his Arithmacy homework. Out of curiosity she picked it up and read it and thought _' Potter can manage to his work excellently while practicing.' _She then saw James shivering, she then said " Accio comforter!". The comforter then covered James and told herself " Potter isn't so bad." And climbed up to her dormitory to get some sleep of her own."

**Author's Note: Please review my story. Please, Please, Please! I really want to hear from you. I promise to make the next chapter better if you review! Thank you : )**

**Author's Note 2: If you are a DRACO HERMIONE FAN like I am. Please check out my story HIS HEIR, HER SECRET. Please click on my profile and go to stories authored. And please don't forget to review it: ) I also have a new fic called A glance at the future please check it out. another DMHG fic ... :) **


	3. Serenading Ms Evans

The Project

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that sounds familiar in this short fan fiction of mine. All these belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note:** Those that are italic are form James' point of view, those that are italic and bold are Lily's thoughts while those that are italic and underlined are James' thoughts. Enjoy reading my story! And please review me story after you read it!

Chapter 3: Serenading Miss Evans

Lily was awoken by a small voice whispering in her ear.

" Ms Lily, please I am terribly sorry for waking you up this morning but someone asked Sparkle a favor."

Then to Lily's surprise Sparkle erupted in song:

" With her flaming red hair

And her emerald green eyes

I couldn't help but notice that this maiden's fair

She' smart, pretty and nice

Oh Lily go with me

To the Yule Ball

I hope you'll be free

I'll never let you fall"

Lily clapped her hands as loudly as she could and while Sparkle was singing the other girls listened too and they cheered too. Sparkle went to her and gave her a box of sugar hearts with a note attached to it. She read it, it said:

" Hey Lily,

Hope you liked the song and the sugar hearts.

Love, James"

Lily couldn't help but smile; nobody has done a nicer thing to her. All the girls looked at her and envied her for nobody liked them as much as James Potter liked Lily Evans.

_" Moony, I did it!" James exclaimed._

_" SHHHH! Lower your voice James, don't wake up the whole school!" Remus said in a rush._

_" I asked Sparkle to sing the song I wrote and give the sugar hearts to Lily." _

_" Oh really? Did it work?" _

_" Well, I still don't know. Let's ask Evans later." _

" Lils, James really has it bad for you! I didn't think he was that sweet! I wish Sirius was that sweet!" Arabella sighed.

" Bella stop that! I was Kind of embarrassed!" Lily whispered.

" Oh really? Then why is that smile permanently glued to your face?"

Lily blushed, she also thought that it was really sweet of James Potter to do those thing to her. But she didn't want Arabella to know.

" Hello? Earth to Lily? What are you thinking about?"

Lily was surprised Arabella caught her daydreaming!

" Lils, Come on, why don't you think that James is really perfect? He is so sweet, cute, smart, rich, talented and a Gryffindor seeker?"

" Bella, get real, I really don't think that he is perfect."

There was an awkward silence between them for a while. But Arabella broke the ice and started to talk about other things.

At the great hall, students were already eating and some were chatting with each other. But one image was very vivid, James Potter just standing there waiting for someone…

**Author's Note: Sorry that the song was kinda stupid. i am not really good at poetry and the sort. Sorry I am so sorry. Please feel free to criticize my work.**

**Author's Note2: **

To thefivevery kind persons who reviewed my story. I just want to say thank you very much and I want to hug you all and give you a lollipop. Here they are:

**_Okinawareader-_**Thank you so much for your review I really appreciate it and i promise to make it better! - hugs okinawa reader- hands out lollipop : )

**_Strab3rri3zform3- _**Thank you so much for your review I really appreciate it and i promise to make it better! - hugs strawb3rri3zform3- hands out lollipop : )

_**Tigrelily86**_ – thank you so much for your review and I promise to update faster and the project will be known in the later chappies of this short fic of mine – hugs tigrelily86- hands out lollipop : )

_**Cheeriogirl**_- thank you so much for your review and I promise to update real soon for all those who reviewed my story… thank you for the nice comment that you gave… : ) – hugs Cheeriogirl- hands out lollipop : )

_**Elephant Wings**_- thank you so much for your nice review. Thank you. Your reviews really means a lot to me… It's okay of you don't like Hermione Draco fics. Thank you for all your reviews – hugs elephant wings- hands out lollipop : )

**Author's Note3:I just had to stop there…. Please review my story. Please, please, please. I really like receiving your comment and your questions. Please! I promise to upload the next chappie real fast if you review my story please………. : ) **


	4. Are you Sure?

The Project

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that sounds familiar in this short fan fiction of mine. All these belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note:** Those that are italic are form James' point of view, those that are italic and bold are Lily's thoughts while those that are italic and underlined are James' thoughts. Enjoy reading my story! And please review me story after you read it!

Chapter 4: Are you Sure?

At the great hall, students were already eating and some were chatting with each other. But one image was very vivid, James Potter just standing there waiting for someone…

" James stop standing there! You look like an idiot. " Sirius told James while stuffing his face with pancakes and bacon.

_" Padfoot, mind your own business. I'm waiting for Evans." James replied _

_" Oh. So you're starving yourself to death waiting for Evans?" _

_" Yes." _

_" Oh that explains a lot. I think the lack of food in your system has shrunk your brain…" _

_" Padfoot…"_

_" What?" _

_" Just eat."_

Lily and Bella were walking to their table when Bella said something.

" Look Lils, James is staring at you!" She teased

" No, he isn't. Stop that!" Lily said in an irritated manner.

" Yes he is. Look he is walking here."

James approached Lily and Arabella. He smiled at Arabella sweetly and Arabella excused herself to go to Sirius who was stuffing himself with pancakes.

" Hi Evans!" James smiled

" Hi Potter, By the way thank you!"

" Oh, That? That was nothing. Did you like it?"

" Um, Yes. Thank you very much. If you ask me, Sparkle has a future in singing, too bad she prefers pans to microphones!"

She and James laughed tighter and felt that some of the people around them stopped their conversations to listen to them.

" So would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" James asked Lily out of the blue.

" Um… Okay."

" What did you say?"

" I said Okay?"

" Oh." James said but in his mind it was saying _' WOOHOOO! EVANS WILL GO TO THE BALL WITH ME! WOOHOO!'_

James was so happy he couldn't help but smile. Everybody noticed his good mood, his teachers, classmates and friends. Then there came Quidditch.

_" Potter, pay attention!" Diggory their captain told him. _

_" Relax Amos!" he replied _

_" Potter, look, we need to win this. I don't want to lose to Slytherin!" _

_" so do I, don't worry. I will do my best."_

_" Good!"_

_After their meeting at the Quidditch pitch James went directly to their common room and saw Lily as usual buried in books. He then said_

_" Evans!" _

_Lily turned her back and saw James. She asked, " Yes?" _

_" Oh, Um, Well, Good Night!" _

_Lily smiled at him and said " Good Night!" _

_James then went up to their common room smiling from ear to ear and was excited to tell Remus and Sirius all about it. He saw Sirius sleeping and told hem the whole story._

_" Well, Jamsie, you made it." Sirius told him half asleep and began to snore loudly._

**Author's Note: THank you and a big hug to all those who reviewed my story...  
Sutefani Chan - **Stephieeeee, thank you so much for your review! HEHEHEHEH my kakulitan has finally made it! Thank you so much not only for being a good reviewer but also as a great friend! - hugs sutefani chan- hands out gummi bears : )  
**Pwr2purple-**Thank you so much for your review! I love getting reviews and it brightens up my day! Yeah, I agree with you I think James should be the handsomest guy in Hogwarts, but based on the book Sirius it. I promise to make another fic and make him the one! Thank you so much for your review! - hugs pwr2purple- hands out gummi bears : )  
**Tigrelily-**Thank you for all your reveiws , it really means a LOT to me... I made this fic because I wanted to show the sweeter and kinder part of James... Thank you so much for your review! - hugs tigrelily- hands out gummi bears :)  
**Elephantwings- **Thank you so much for your review! it really means a LOT to ME! Thank yoyu! - hugs elephant wings- hands out gummi bears : )  
**Author's Note2: did you like it? Did you hate it? Please let me know. I promise to update quickly if you do please please please…. Just push that tiny button on the bottom of the screen. Ready? Go and Press it: ) **


	5. Quidditch

The Project

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that sounds familiar in this short fan fiction of mine. All these belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note:** Those that are italic are form James' point of view, those that are italic and bold are Lily's thoughts while those that are italic and underlined are James' thoughts. Enjoy reading my story! And please review me story after you read it!

**Author's ANote: Thank you to all the people who reveiwed! I promise to make the chappies longer if you review wink wink! ;) Thank you! Here have a muffin! **

Chapter 5: Quidditch

James Potter was in the Great Hall, everybody was eating their breakfast or chatting with their friends, but he was far from hungry. He was very worried about his game today against the Slytherin and his heart was beating so fast. But it became faster when he saw that Lily was going to approach him.

_" Hi James! Good luck with your game today! Don't let Slytherin beat us." Lily said cheerfully and walked away._

_James then went to the quidditch pitch to meet with his teammates. He carelessly left his broom on the side of the door._

_" Hey Malfoy!" a hushed voice broke the silence that was enveloping the area. " Here is Potter's broom."_

_" Give it to me!" a snide voice said and muttered an incantation. He returned the broom and quickly left as the people were starting to fill the pit. _

_James got to his broom and watched the game. They were om the lead with the score 110-90._

_He knew that he needed to get the snitch to win. He was deep in thought when a glittering gold thing went past him. It was the snitch! He went in top speed as the other seeker tried to catch the snitch too. As he was about to grab it his broom suddenly exploded and threw him a hundred feet from the ground._

_As he was lying flat on his back not feeling the pain yet he was shocked to see what happened next. When his broom exploded, in red and gold letters it said for the whole school to see; " LILY EVANS IS THE UGLIEST GIRL HERE. SHE LOOKS LIKE A STUPID SLUG. SHE IS SO STUPID!" _

Lily couldn't believe what she saw. James Potter just embarrassed her to the whole school. Her eyes were filled with tears as she ran and cried.

James could feel the pain in his arms and legs as he stood up. He tried to get himself up by shifting his weight on his right arm and saw that there was a glittering thing between his fingers. It was the snitch! The Gryffndors erupted in cheer. The game was over and they one. He searched the pit for Lily but saw her running past the crowd.

He stood up and ran after her. He went straight to the library and saw Lily in one of the chairs slumped and was crying. He approached her and touched her hand. He said

" Lily, I'm sorry…"

" Don't touch me! No, Stop. I HATE YOU. How dare you do that to me! Over my dead body that I would go to the Yule Ball with you!"

" But Malfoy framed me…" James tried to argue.

" No Potter!" and Lily ran to her dormitory.

James then fell. He felt a jolt of pain overtaking his body. Madam Promfrey immediately went to his side and said " Locomotor James Potter"

James was lifted from the ground and he could hear Madam Promfrey saying " This boy is crazy… running with broken bones…"

He stayed in the hospital wing for five days and was discharged when it was time for Muggle Studies.

**Author's Note: Please review... and if you have the time check out my other stories i have 2 DMHG fics if you are interested... please review... i promise to update faster and make it better if you do... : ) **


	6. The Project

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that sounds familiar in this short fan fiction of mine. All these belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling

Author's Note: Those that are italic are form James' point of view, those that are italic and bold are Lily's thoughts while those that are italic and underlined are James' thoughts. Enjoy reading my story! And please review me story after you read it!

Chapter 6: The Project

Lily was walking with Arabella to their Muggle Studies Class. When Arabella suddenlysaid

" Lils, forgive James, he didn't do it! Come on, you know him, James could never do that to you… He even ran to catch up to you wit h BROKEN BONES, Lily with Broken Bones!"

" No Bella, after what he did to me!"

" Oh Lils, you will forgive him. I'll give you one week maximum."

" No Bella not going to happen."

They stopped talking because they reached the classroom, which was located near the astronomy tower. Professor Sdik was talking.

" Good morning everyone, Mr. Potter nice of you to join us. Now let me explain the project that you will be having. This will add up to your final grade. Since this is muggle studies, we decided to let you experience the muggle family way of living. We will pair you up with someone in the school. This project is exclusive for seventh year only. You will be man and wife for 2 months. There will be no classes , you would have jobs of your choice and we will be observing you. So don't get any ideas…" he thoughtfully looked to a bunch of guys who were snickering loudly.

He then continued " Here are the pairings, professor Binns will wed you and Professor Mcgonagall will tell you what to do." And started reading off a long list.

" Lupin , Potmore" ( Penelope sighed. She wanted to have James for a partner)

" Black, Clearwater" ( Arabella looked at Sirius and smiled at him. She was relieved.)

" Malfoy, Black" ( You may be wondering why these two are in here, since Narcissa was caught roaming around the halls after curfew, professor Mcgonagall gave her this class. While Lucuis was caught hexing an unsuspecting muggle born's broom.)

" Potter, Evans"

**_" Oh why does the world make my life a living nightmare…" _**Lily thought as she and Arabella were walking to Professor Binns class.

" See Lils, you were meant for each other. Destiny pushes you together. So forgive him okay!"

Lily didn't reply and looked at professor Binns until he talked.

" Okay class. Line up. Pair off with your spouses."

There had been at least 40 couples there. Professor Binns had to do it fast because there are more couples to marry. He only got to the part of asking the persons of their vows and proceeded to you are now married and Kiss the bride."

Then it came to Lily and James.

" Do you, Lily Evans take James Potter, to be your husband?"

" I do." Lily said, regretting it from the moment she had said it.

" Do you, James Potter take Lily Evans, to be your wife?"

" I do."

" Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Potter, you may now kiss the bride."

**_" oh my gosh. I completely forgot this part… I wish he would just hurry up and get on with it…" _**

_" James Potter don't blow this!" _James told himself and kissed her gently, it took quite a while, since people were staring.

" No this can't be happening…. I kissed James Potter back, it was even nice… No Lily, stop that! You're mad at him remember, besides Arabella and Sirius' was longer. Teachers had to pry them apart though."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Hey I just wanna say Thank you for all those who reviewed this fic. I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update! i LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

**

**Author's Note2: please Review. I want to hear what you think. Hate it? Like it? Should I continue? Or delete it?**


	7. Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that sounds familiar in this short fan fiction of mine. All these belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling

Author's Note: Those that are italic are form James' point of view, those that are italic and bold are Lily's thoughts while those that are italic and underlined are James' thoughts. Enjoy reading my story! And please review me story after you read it!

**Author's Note: I dedicate this chappie to my good friend PURPLECLOUD11 and to all my reviewers . I LOVE YOU ALL ! **

Chapter 7: Wishes

When they reached Professor Mcgonagall's classroom, she was ushering them into her classroom and instructed them to sit down. She started to hand them with pieces of paper and started to talk

" These are to help you. We will give you each an apartment; there you would live for 2 months. You will eat there, sleep there, clean there and fix it. Don't get any ideas, we will be watching you.( Proffesor Mcgonagall looked at a group of Slytherin boys who were snickering as she said this.).You will have the occupation of your choice and your salary would be dependent on your grade in Muggle studies; O 15 galleons each day and so on and so forth…"

" That wouldn't be bad, since I am an O student and Potter is too, we'll have 30 galleons each day…"

Lily's thoughts were disturbed by the loud voice of Professor Mcgonagall saying " But what is a family without children right?"

" You will go to Madam Promfrey after my class, she will give you potion that will let you feel the same sensations that you will get as if the pregnancy were real. It will make your stomach grow large and after 9 days we will extract the potion and put it into a doll. The doll would become life like and it's health and looks will be taken from you. Dependening on how you treat each other and how you treat it. Anything wrong with it will be taken away from grade. Understood?"

A murmur could be heard saying " yes, professor Mcgonagall."

After the class Lily and Arabella went directly to the infirmary as professor Mcgonagall said. Arabella suddenly said.

" Lils, you and James should get along! Your grade is on the line!"

" I know Bella, I'll think about it."

" So what apartment number do you have?"

" Number 3."

" Great! Our apartment is number 4."

They arrived at the hospital wing and saw that almost everybody was there already.

" Okay girls. Line up please. Spouses should be together."

When she said this all of them automatically fell in line. Since nobody wanted to go first, Madam Promfrey picked the one nearest to her; Penelope and Remus. Penelope drank an orange liquid in the vial and fainted, Remus caught her and carried her. Madam Promfrey started to explain.

" So this is very normal, the potion may be strong for you. Some may faint and some may don't. Don't give me those looks, you'll wake up in a span of 30 minutes. No worries."

After Arabella it was Lily's turn. She asked silently that she would not faint. After 2 sips of the potion she finished it and everything started to black out.

When Lily fainted, James caught her and carried her to their apartment. He saw Sirius walking in the halls and called his attention.

_" Oi ! padfoot!"_

_" Yo, Prongs, is Evans talking to you?"_

_" No, I wish she is." _

_" Yes, you wish."_

_" Hey Padfoot. The apartment is already here." _

_" Yeah. Bye mate." _

_" Bye." _

Author's Note: Hey, Did you hate it? Was it okay? Please tell me what you think…. : )


	8. Like a Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that sounds familiar in this short fan fiction of mine. All these belong to the incredible J.K. Rowling

Author's Note: Those that are italic are from James' point of view, those that are italic and bold are Lily's thoughts while those that are italic and underlined are James' thoughts. Enjoy reading my story! And please review me story after you read it!

**Author's Note2:** **I just want to say thank you to all the great people who reviewed! I love you all:) **

Chapter 8: Like a princess

When James opened the apartment door. What a shock did he get. It was a mess. Everything was out of order. Never did he see a room messier than this. He lay Lily on the bed and thought about what he will do next.

_" Where is Twinkle when you need her?" James exclaimed._

_He didn't have a choice but to clean. He doesn't know how. Since birth he never lifted a finger and cleaning, he always had Twinkle, there to do his every whim. _

_He started cleaning the rooms and got finished when Sirius knocked at the door. _

_" Hey Prongs, apartments are a mess. Good thing Arabella woke up. She started cleaning and mumbling that I should help her. She sounds a lot like Twinkle." Sirius said and laughed but stopped to notice the room._

_" Wow! Prongsie! You never told me that you have that inner house elf in you! Marry Me Jamsie! Clean my house!" Sirius joked._

_" Shut up padfoot! Lily might wake up!" James told Sirius._

_" Relax James! Who are you the house elf?"_

_" Shhh... Lower your voice! While she's here, i'll treat Lily like a princess..."_

_" Wow, Prongs, you really have it bad for her!" _

_" I know. Now, go back to your house and help Bella clean!" _

Lily heard James and Siruis talking. She was already awake and she was very touched about what James said. She took out her two way mirror. Bella has one too, so they can talk to each other when they are apart. She told Bella evrything she heard.

" Lils, James is so sweet. I wish he was mine!" Bella sighed.

" Bella, You said you loved Siruis."

" Well, He must be spioled when he is at home. Trust me Lils , he doesn't know how to clean. I cleaned the whole house. It's 6:00 and I still haven't prepared dinner."

" Oh, trhat reminds me. I still have to cook! I doubt that Potter knows how to cook. Bye Bella!"

" Bye Lils!"

Before Lily got out of the room she noticed that there are two of everything and that their things were already taken their. She cleaned the room and walked out. She saw that James had cleaned everything. She went looking for him and saw that he fell asleep on the couch.

**_" He looks cute when he's asleep..."_**

Lily quickly snapped out of that thought and started to cook. She was very good at cooking because she helped her mother a lot when she was young.

_James was awoken by an appetizing smell that was coming from the kitchen. He went to the kitchen and saw Lily cooking. _

_" Lily, I mean Evans, what are you doing?" _

_" Cooking. Remember, No more great hall for 2 months."_

_" Oh yeah. Lily..."_

_" Yes?" _

_" Sorry. Please forgive me."_

_" I'm not mad anymore. I forgive you. Besides, you cleaned and carried me back here, So we have a truce!" _

_James smiled at Lily . Then there was a knock on the door. When James opened the door he saw Diruis, Bella, Remus and Penelope looking at him and smiling. _

_" Prongs, Let us in! We need nutrition." Siruis said._

_" Please James we need food! Don't let us starve to death!" Rems said._

_Lily beckoned James to let them in and Lily started to serve the food... _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Please review! Next chapter we will see how the people will react to Lily's cooking... **


End file.
